Secret
by Aki Warlock
Summary: Ce que ressent Alec, l'évolution de ses sentiments vis à vis de Jace, et... Peut-être un peu de Magnus ?
_Secret_

Fandom: **Shadowhunters (TV)** / **The Mortal Instruments**

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à **Cassandra Clare.**

J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur les sentiments/pensées d'Alec vis à vis de Jace. Et ça à donné ça ! Encore une fois écrit à pas d'heure, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 **Campé sur ses pieds, le regard fixé sur la cible située à plusieurs mètres en face de lui, Alec ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.**

 _D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Jace avait toujours été son unique ami. Pourtant, leurs caractères étaient en totale opposition. Alec avait toujours été l'enfant modèle. Sage, attentif, discret, mature. Tout le contraire du blond qui pour sa part était fonceur, grossier, inconscient et rebelle. Même Isabelle s'était retrouvée surprise de voir que ces deux la s'entendaient à merveille, au début._

 _Alec ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi. Lorsque ses parents lui avaient parlé du jeune Wayland, il avait tout d'abord pensé que ce dernier n'avait pas sa place chez les Lightwood, qu'il ne ferait que ternir leur image et qu'il l'empêcherait, lui, de se concentrer sur ses objectifs. Mais lorsqu'il avait rencontré Jace pour la première, tous ses a priori s'étaient envolés d'un seul coup. Les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés, le regard dur et colérique, Jace lui avait pourtant parut l'être le plus malheureux du monde. Il avait vu derrière les apparences, perçut la douleur dissimulée dans les yeux dépareillés de l'orphelin._

 **Il leva le bras pour placer son arc devant lui, expirant tout l'air accumulé dans ses poumons, la mâchoire serrée.**

 _A croire que Jace avait lui aussi vu quelque chose en Alec. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement le destin, peut-être étaient-ils voués à se rencontrer et à s'entendre depuis leur naissance. Le shadowhunter n'en savait rien. Mais une chose était sûre, rien n'était comparable à l'alchimie qui régnait entre Jace et lui, que ce soit il y a 10 ans, aujourd'hui, ou dans 20 ans. Rien ne le serait jamais._

 _Lorsqu'ils avaient 14 ans, leur lien de Parabatai était né. Un lien plus fort que n'importe quoi. Ils étaient des frères, des compagnons d'armes, des meilleurs amis, et bien plus que cela. La première fois qu'ils avaient utilisé la traque version Parabatai, la proximité et le regard hétéro-chrome de Jace avaient fait réaliser à Alec l'existence de sentiments différents à l'égard du blond._

 **Inspirant une nouvelle fois, il secoua une fois la tête pour se concentrer, le regard vissé sur la cible.**

 _Au début, il n'y avait pas fait plus attention. Mais au fil du temps, il avait bien du s'y résoudre. Chaque geste un peu trop poussé, chaque phrase prononcée un peu trop proche de son oreille faisait s'accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Il savait que ce n'était pas « normal ». Il savait aussi que ni l'Enclave, ni ses parents ne toléreraient ce genre de penchants. Et pourtant, Jace l'attirait comme un aimant._

 _Il avait bien tenté de se rapprocher d'une fille lambda, descendante d'une assez bonne lignée de shadowhunters, plutôt mignonne, pas bête en plus de ça. Mais au final il n'avait fait que lui briser le cœur. La pauvre s'était entichée de lui alors qu'Alec se rendait compte un peu plus de cette vérité qui par la suite le rongerait : Il n'était pas attiré par les filles. Il ne l'avait jamais été._

 _Cependant, même s'il éprouvait des sentiments plutôt forts pour Jace, il n'avait jamais désiré plus. Lorsqu'il en avait discuté avec Isabelle -non sans rougir et avoir honte-, elle lui avait parlé de désir, de besoin d'appartenance. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Il était jaloux lorsque Jace s'approchait un peu trop d'une fille, oui. Mais il était tout aussi jaloux lorsqu'Izzy flirtait avec un garçon. Et il ne ressentait aucun désir « plus poussé », comme l'avait dit sa sœur, pour son Parabatai. Simplement... Un amour aveugle et inconditionnel ?_

 **Bloquant son souffle dans sa cage thoracique, Alec tendit doucement la corde, le crissement de cette dernière sonnant de manière exquise à ses oreilles.**

 _C'était un fait, pendant plusieurs années, Alec avait été persuadé d'aimer Jace. Il l'avait même été un peu plus lorsque Clary était arrivée dans leur vie. La voir se rapprocher de son Parabatai, observer les regards qu'ils échangeaient, les contacts entre eux qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop poussés, tout cela n'avait eu de cesse d'amplifier la jalousie qu'il ressentait. Et peu importe ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire, Jace ne l'écoutait même plus._

 _Il s'était sentit trahit, de voir que son ami préférait croire une inconnue plutôt que de l'écouter, lui. La déception, la colère, la tristesse, puis finalement l'acceptation. Il s'était résolu à accepter. Après tout Jace semblait plus heureux que jamais aux côtés de Clary. Et si il y avait bien une chose qu'Alec souhaitait plus que tout, c'était le bonheur de Jace._

 **Une fois la corde presque contre sa joue, il se plaça correctement, débloquant sa respiration. Il visait le cœur de la cible, un bras tendu et l'autre replié, ses doigts refermés sur la corde.**

 _Alors il avait laissé faire. Il avait ravalé le plus dignement ses états d'âmes, ses sentiments, et il avait laisser l'amour naître entre son Parabatai et la fille de Valentin. Au début, c'avait été très dur pour lui, de canaliser ce qu'il ressentait, de rester « à sa place ». Mais il avait réussi. Pas tout seul, bien sur. Jamais il n'aurait pu accomplir ça tout seul. Isabelle l'avait aidé. Elle lui avait parlé, avait prit le temps de l'écouter, de le conseiller, de le consoler même. Et il lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant. Mais Isabelle n'était pas celle qui avait soigné son cœur._

 _Au fond, si Jace s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments et que ces derniers s'étaient avérés réciproques, peut-être Alec serait-il passé à côté de quelque chose. Quelques semaines auparavant, il aurait dit oui sans réfléchir. Mais désormais, il n'était plus sûr d'avoir un jour éprouvé réellement de l'amour pour son Parabatai. Il pouvait le dire à présent, car il ressentait quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort pour quelqu'un d'autre._

 **-Alexander ?**  
 **Après une brève expiration, Alec relâcha la corde et la flèche fendit l'air avec une vitesse hallucinante avant d'aller se planter directement au cœur de la cible. Il tourna légèrement le visage tout en abaissant son arc, puis il l'aperçut, debout près de la porte de la salle. Essuyant brièvement son front d'un revers du poignet, il s'approcha du nouvel arrivant, puis se pencha prendre rapidement ses lèvres avant de se redresser, un sourire aux lèvres.**

 _En vérité, Magnus était sans l'ombre d'un doute son premier amour. Et il espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'il serait également le dernier._

* * *

A la base, c'était sensé se finir sur quelque chose d'un peu badant, triste. Mais Magnus à décidé de s'incruster, et comme je suis faible face à lui et au Malec... Voila. _  
_


End file.
